


Alive

by Clearpearls



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boonon, Fluff, Jeju Island, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Soul-Searching, kpop, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearpearls/pseuds/Clearpearls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vernon's a successful businessman who feels like he's lost in his life of long meetings, mindless work, and no true happiness. Desperate to get away, he flies to a small island where he meets a lonely boy with a loud voice and a big heart.</p>
<p>Cross-posted on AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

_Click. Click._

_Click._

    The sound of keys being pressed and mouses clicking filled Vernon's ears. Every day he heard the same sounds. Every day he sat in the same chair and filled out piles of paperwork and read meaningless documents until his head was spinning. Just as it was currently doing.

    He roughly set down the papers in his hand and sighed. Glancing out the large window in his office, he watched as cars sped past in the street below and lights flickered, twinkling in the darkness of the city. It was a beautiful sight but it was also one that reminded him of just how long he had been in the office. Twelve hour days were really taking a toll on him.

    Vernon, despite being a reasonably successful businessman at the young age of 26, was not truly happy. He felt suffocated in the the life he currently led. He felt lost.

    When he was younger he had thought the way to happiness was through a stable job and income. And it was in some ways. But as he had gotten older, the monotonous repetition of the same daily life and a generous paycheck every month was no longer enough to make him feel truly happy.

    As he stared at the still large stack of papers to be looked over, he felt an urge to just get up and leave his work unfinished in favor of actually getting rest. Trying to distract himself, he turned on the small radio he kept on his desk. Loud music blared and he went back to reading.

    After a few minutes the song that had been playing was over and a few advertisements began to play. Tuning them out, Vernon continued reading. 

    "Ever feel like you're lost in your life? Like you're yearning for something more?"

    Vernon lifted his head from scanning the document he was currently reviewing.

    "Have you had enough of the hustle and bustle of the city and want to stay somewhere quiet with beautiful scenery and friendly people? Come visit Jeju Island with its scenic beaches, lovely weather year-round, and welcoming locals! We guarantee that you'll have a peaceful and enjoyable visit!" the advertiser said with enthusiasm.

    "Book a flight to Jeju Island today!"

    Then, the radio switched back to its regular music program. Vernon felt stunned. Maybe a peaceful trip was what he needed to relax? Maybe he would feel refreshed when he came back and would be happier in his everday life?

    In a spur of the moment decision, he booked a month-long trip to Jeju Island.

                                                                                                                   

 

    A few days later and he was on the plane preparing for takeoff. It was the first time he had been on a plane in at least five years, so he was nervous for the flight. Suddenly, the plane began moving and within minutes, it was flying in the clouds, Vernon looking down at the view of Seoul from overhead. 

    He was glad he was getting away for a little while.

    Vernon settled into his small seat and put on some music for himself, using the plane's provided headphones. His eyes slowly fluttered shut and soon he was asleep.

    Eventually, he was jolted awake by the plane captain informing everyone that the plane would be beginning its descent. 

    Looking out the window, he saw a vast stretch of water in all directions, and an approaching patch of green. His heart beating nervously at the sight, Vernon realized he had no plan for the trip beyond where he was staying on the island. He decided he would worry about it later.

    He felt the plane begin to tilt downward and soon it was back on the ground speeding toward the airport dock. Vernon quickly exited the plane with his single suitcase he had packed and was riding in a cab to his hotel within minutes. 

    He stared out the window of the car as the view of the blue ocean flew past and the green all around glinted in the light of the sun.

    "Beautiful, isn't it?" his driver asked.

    "Yes, it really is," Vernon replied, unable to tear his gaze away from the scenery.

    Minutes later, he arrived at his hotel, retrieved his room key, and began unpacking his bag. His room had a balcony, so he walked out on it and took in the peaceful view of the sea. Smelling the salt and the freshness in the air already made his heart feel better. Vernon closed his eyes and focused on the sound of the wind and the rustle of the leaves around him.

    He opened his eyes and continued to look around until he noticed a small rock near the edge of the grass, next to a small ledge where waves lapped at the shore. It was far away and looked fairly isolated, so Vernon thought it might be a good place for him to think. 

    He walked down the stairs of the hotel and onto a small path in the grass. Soon he arrived at the rock, and he sat down on the grass at the front of it, leaning on the hard surface. Vernon stared out at the vast ocean, hair whipping in the wind. 

    He began to think about what he wanted to do for the next month on the island. Maybe explore some nature trails? Definitely visit the beach more than a few times and check out the growing city on the island. Maybe he wou-------?

    Vernon was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of a clear voice loudly singing over the sharp noise of the waves crashing against the shore. He couldn't tell the exact words that were being sung but the owner of the voice was clearly talented. The song sounded beautiful to Vernon, and he noticed it was slowly becoming even louder as the owner neared. 

    Looking over the top of the rock, he saw a boy slowly walking toward it, his mouth open wide as he sang with energy. He wore a baggy white t-shirt which whirled around in the wind along with his short brown hair. 

    As he got closer, Vernon didn't know if he should make himself known or not. He eventually decided to just sit there and see what the other person would do. Luckily, the boy veered toward a spot a few feet away from Vernon and sat down without noticing him, still continuing to sing. 

    Vernon stared at him. His voice was wonderful and Vernon felt his mind begin to clear and his heart begin to feel less heavy. He sat in silence, listening for long minutes. Without realizing it, his eyes began to drift closed and when he woke up next, it was dark and the boy with the beautiful voice was gone.


	2. 2.

   The cold of the stone pressed against his back was uncomfortable. Now, it was dark and sound of the high tide was deafening. Vernon couldn't believe the boy's voice had been able to relax him to the point where he fell asleep. He hadn't fallen asleep that easily, even lying on a hard rock, in months. 

    He wanted to hear more. More of that soft voice that had so effortlessly and unknowingly lulled him to sleep.

    Knowing he should make his way back to his hotel, Vernon sat up, brushed himself off, and began walking on the path. The wind whipped through his hair as he trudged back.

    When he fell asleep later that night, his last thought was of the afternoon sea and the boy. 

                                         

 

    Vernon opened his eyes to early morning light streaming through the curtains. As he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, he realized he had no plan for the day. Blearily, he reached for the travel guide one of the helpful hotel employees had given him when he had shown up in the lobby looking a little lost. 

    He flipped through the pages eagerly, his eyes scanning each location mentioned. Vernon turned a page and then stopped, pausing when he saw a breathtaking picture of a lone rock sitting atop a green landscape, fog cresting at the tops of the mountains in the background.  _Hallasan National Park_ , he read.

    It looked perfect.

    Vernon decided that would be where he would spend his day.

    He gathered his things, ate a quick breakfast, and then grabbed a ride on the hotel's bus service to the park. As he rode, he stared out the window, still amazed at the view. 

    The bus finally arrived and a few short minutes later, Vernon began walking on the park's main trail. No one was around; he had the whole trail to himself. He peered up at the trees lining the path and the fog-lined mountains in the distance. It was relaxing, being alone in nature like this, no one to distra-----. Vernon suddenly heard a loud boom and then a yell as someone loudly emerged from the woods carrying a large tree limb and crunching leaves under their feet as they walked. 

    "...Can't believe I really tripped over this thing...Why was that sound so loud?" he heard the unknown person muttering as they walked out of the forest.

    "Why are there so many fallen branches that need to be picked up? This isn't a one person job!" the person said, increasing in volume with every word.  
Vernon was so far away, he couldn't get a good look at the person, although they appeared to be a man. He quietly chuckled. It was kind of ridiculous: he was feeling so peaceful and then this person just emerged from the woods, loudly complaining. Although it was in a very different way than he had originally thought, his mind was surprisingly free of worry as he laughed.

    He continued walking forward, the man still muttering to himself, bent over examining the large branch he held. As Vernon began to walk past by him, his head suddenly whipped up. 

    "Are you a visitor to the park? I'm very sorry for the noise. I'm part of the park maintenance team and this is an uncrowded day generally, so I'm picking up branches and trash." 

    Vernon turned around at that, just as the man went into a bow. He returned the gesture and as the man rose back up, Vernon finally got a glimpse of his face. It was the boy he had seen the previous day by the rock. The one with the beautiful voice.

    Vernon just stared, not prepared to be asked about why he had been at the cliff-side. He then remembered that he had not been noticed. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

    Almost forgetting he had been asked a question, Vernon stumbled over a reply, "Um...Yes, I'm visiting the park today. And, i-it's fine. You didn't startle me too badly." He smiled and let out a small laugh.

    "Good! I'm sure I must have looked half-crazy, coming out of the woods like that. I can't believe I didn't notice someone was here," the boy answered with a laugh of his own.

    "It's fine. It just made me realize how easily peace can be shattered sometimes."

    The boy let out a sharp bark of laughter at that and glanced down at a watch on his wrist. "Oh! My shift's almost over; sorry to cut our conversation short. Thank you for being so understanding and come back to the park soon!"

    With that, the boy began sprinting, turning to wave at Vernon and nearly dropping the branch in his hands. He began carrying it with two hands and Vernon watched as he disappeared around a curve, clutching the log for dear life. 

    It was only morning and it had already been an eventful day for Vernon. Turning to continue his walk, he realized he hadn't gotten the boy's name. 

                                    

 

    Later that day, after an uneventful rest of the walk, save for the beautiful scenery, Vernon made his way back to the hotel. It was late afternoon and the sea looked beautiful, beginning to swallow the sun in order to prepare for night. So, Vernon decided he would visit the cliff-side rock again. 

    He walked across the green grasses and when he arrived at the rock, he stared out at the ocean, thinking about the somewhat strange events of the day. His lips unconsciously twitched upwards as he thought about the boy. 

    Vernon slid down to lean against the side of the rock, sitting on the soft ground. The wind whirled around, lifting strands of his hair. Vernon listened to the sound of the waves beating against the cliff, and suddenly he heard a soft noise coming from behind.

    It was someone singing, their voice clear and lovely. Vernon immediately knew it was the boy. He wondered if he came here to sing everyday. 

    Enjoying the beautiful sounds, Vernon relaxed just like the day before. He listened to the lyrics being sung. It was a sad song about love. The boy eyes were closed, his expression serious and passionate. Vernon felt that the boy's demeanor at the moment was very different from earlier. He suddenly felt like he was intruding on something very private.

    He shifted to a position against the rock where he was completely hidden and continued listening. The singing went on for quite a while and Vernon's mind cleared. As abruptly as it began, it was over, the boy turning and walking back the way he came, not noticing Vernon for the second time. Vernon waited for a few minutes and then walked back as well.

     As he fell asleep that night, he wondered what made the energetic boy from the morning sing such a sad song with that kind of pained expression.


	3. 3.

    The pattern continued for the next few days. Every afternoon, as the sun cast its warm evening glow across the island, Vernon would sit by the rock and wait for the boy to arrive. Somehow, the boy continued to not notice him. Vernon assumed he was just too absorbed in his singing. He felt like he should probably make his presence known, and every day he told himself he would finally say something, but he never followed through with his plan.

    He wanted to enjoy the boy's singing for as long as he could and thought if he revealed himself the boy might not come anymore. Days later, as he leaned against the rock after a long day of touring the island, his eyes drifted shut. He snapped awake quickly, but his eyes soon began closing again. It happened a few more times and eventually Vernon succumbed to sleep.

    However, he forgot that the boy had not yet arrived for the day and that he had a tendency to sometimes loudly snore in his sleep. Vernon had learned from a young age that it was better if he slept by himself. 

    Even so, he was startled when he was awoken by a hand gently shaking and tapping his shoulders. Blearily, he blinked and slowly focused on the person leaning over him. It was the boy. 

    "Are you okay?" the boy asked in a rush, his eyes worriedly searching Vernon's face. "I was walking over here and suddenly I heard a loud noise coming from around this rock. I came to check it out and then found you, but your eyes were closed, and I couldn't really see your chest rising, so I thought you might be de------!"

    The boy stopped, looking embarrassed. He lowered his head and mumbled, "Sorry, I tend to ramble." 

    "But I'm glad you're okay. I know I probably should have known you were alive by your snoring, but I'm not always observant."

    The boy quietly chuckled, Vernon staring up at him. 

    "I guess I just fell asleep here somehow," Vernon mumbled, running a hand nervously through his hair.

    "I don't know how great this spot is for napping, but I do like to come here every afternoon. It relaxes me after a long day," the boy replied. "This is a good place to sing."

    He looked off across the ocean, the afternoon sun coloring the landscape.

    "Do you think I could hear you sing?"

    The boy turned around sharply and stared at Vernon.

    "That probably is a little strange to say to a stranger. Sorry. Um...you look like you would have a wonderful voice," Vernon said sheepishly.

    There was silence for a few seconds. 

    "Sure. I'll sing for you."

    And so he did. It was a song Vernon had not heard in the days since he had started coming to the rock. But it was beautiful, and Vernon was captivated. He felt his mouth begin to open slightly in awe. 

    The smooth tones permeated across the grass, the rocks, and the sky. Amazingly, the boy did not seem uncomfortable singing in front of a stranger. It seemed like it didn't affect him at all.

    And soon, it was over. Vernon just stared in amazement. The boy looked over and laughed quietly, seeing Vernon's expression.

    "That was beautiful," Vernon said. And he meant it.

    Upon hearing the words of praise, the boy blushed slightly and looked down. Then suddenly, he whipped his head up, staring intensely at Vernon.

    "Are you the one I met at the park yesterday? You look familiar," the boy asked.

    "Um, yes, I am. And you were the one picking up branches, right?"

    "That was me," the boy laughed. "My name's Seungkwan, by the way."

    "Vernon. Nice to meet you, officially."

    Seungkwan smiled at that. Seeming to notice the darkening sky, he said, "Looks like it's getting dark. I better be getting back. It was good to meet you, Vernon."

    Seungkwan stood and began to start back on the path, turning to wave as he walked away. Vernon gave him a small wave back.  

    Sighing heavily once Seungkwan was out of sight, Vernon felt extremely glad that things had worked out like they did. He was thankful that Seungkwan hadn't noticed him on any of the days before and that today it had looked like he was just napping by the sea. He had narrowly avoided a probably intensely awkward situation. 

    And, it had been nice talking to Seungkwan, not to mention hearing him sing just for Vernon. As the sun's glow faded into darkness, Vernon himself began the walk back to his hotel, feeling just a little better than hours before.

                                          __________________________________________________________________________________

      
    The next day Vernon spent exploring all the little shops around the island. It was strange, seeing all the tourists mixed in with the locals. 

    It was a relaxing day overall, but Vernon became nervous as he walked to the rock later in the afternoon. He wondered if Seungkwan would be back. He sat down, but in a more visible place this time.

    Vernon watched the sea as he waited, the waves foaming as they met the sand below him. Suddenly, he heard a sweet sound over the noise of the ocean and the wind. He knew it was Seungkwan.

    It was a happier song today, as far as Vernon could tell. Turning around, he noticed Seungkwan had his eyes closed as he neared, absorbed in the music. As he sang the ending notes, Seungkwan opened his eyes, now right next to Vernon. 

    He jumped, noticing Vernon staring up at him. "You scared me! I guess you're back again today; it's a nice little spot, isn't it?"

    "It is," Vernon replied, chuckling. "The view is pretty amazing."

    They both looked out at the ocean, the green hills framing the water on each side.

    Sitting down beside Vernon, Seungkwan said, "You'd think you'd be used to it by now, seeing something like this everyday. But for me, every time I see it, it's like looking for the first time."

    His lips tilted up in a fond smile as he stared. Vernon  _mmm_ -ed in reply. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just observing the scenery together. 

    "So what brings you here, despite the view?" Seungkwan asked.

    "It's a good place for napping."

    "Obviously."

    Deciding to be serious, Vernon answered, "I just felt like I needed to get away for a little while."

    "Away from what?"

    "My job----maybe my life. I've just been stressed lately and not really feeling excited about life in general. I just needed a change."

    Seungkwan nodded.

    Feeling embarrassed, Vernon said, "Sorry, it must be weird for a stranger to be telling you all his problems." 

    "Don't worry. I'm glad to listen."

    "Thank you."

    Turning to look Vernon directly in the eye, Seungkwan said, "You know, I can sing you a song to cheer you up. It's an original, by the way."

    "Um...sure," Vernon replied.

    Seungkwan then began to sing and it was as beautiful as before. However the "original" lyrics were, to put it nicely,  _interesting_.

    "You gotta be happy~~. Forget about your troublessss. Don't let that dark cloud hang over youuuu. It doesn't matter when you singgggg. Stand tall like the Empire State Building~~~!"

    As the song continued, Vernon fought the urge to laugh, until he finally couldn't take it and burst out laughing.

    Looking confused, Seungkwan stopped. "What's wrong? Why are you laughing?"

    Seungkwan had no idea his lyrics were so horrible, and somehow that made Vernon laugh even harder.

    Finally seeming to realize, Seungkwan said, "It's the lyrics, isn't it? I knew they were too weird."

    He joined Vernon in his laughter. They laughed for a straight minute, and somehow, Vernon felt immensely better. Being around Seungkwan was like an instant energizer for his soul, and he realized that in just the few short times he had been around him.

    "That really did cheer me up, though probably not how you were intending," Vernon said, still shaking from the laughter.

    "Well, even though the lyrics failed, the song still worked. I'm glad."

    "Me too."

    As the afternoon light faded into twilight, they enjoyed each other's company. And Vernon felt truly happy, for the first time in a while.  
    


	4. 4.

    For the next few days, their new routine continued. Being around Seungkwan was like a breath of fresh air. Vernon loved it.

    Seungkwan continued to sing for him; he didn't even have to ask. He sang sad songs, love songs, bubbly pop songs, and even tried to _rap_. Vernon soon discovered that was one musical style Seungkwan just _couldn't_ pull off. _At all_. Even so, he didn't say anything because listening to it never failed to make him laugh. Strangely, Seungkwan seemed to enjoy rapping quite a lot. Although Vernon muffled his laughter well, one day it bursted forth. 

    Seungkwan paused in mid-rap, turning to Vernon. He pulled a shocked face, trying to look horribly offended. "Are you laughing at me right now? _At me_? Is my rap that _funny_?" Sassily, he brushed a piece of hair across his forehead. "Huh, Vernon? Is it?"

    Unfortunately, this made Vernon laugh even harder, much to Seungkwan's further fury. After a few seconds, Vernon managed to form a sentence. "Sorry," he laughed. "Your rapping's just too funny! I've never heard anything quite like it."

    Hearing this, Seungkwan visibly pouted. He turned away from Vernon, crossing his arms across his chest. Then he continued with the rap he had been doing before Vernon began to laugh. Hearing it again only made Vernon continue to laugh. However, when Seungkwan finished, he actually joined in on the laughter.

    "I really listened to myself that time, and yes, I agree. It was pretty bad," he said in between breaks in giggles.

    Somehow, Seungkwan always managed to make him smile and laugh. They quieted down and then just sat side by side for a few minutes. 

    "You know, have you been to the beach yet, Vernon?" Seungkwan suddenly asked.

    Vernon had planned on going, but strangely had not visited it officially yet. "No, I haven't been yet."

    "Well, the best time to go if you're planning on swimming is mid-afternoon, but I recommend going around sunset for the view. After dark, when the stars come out is a good time, too."

    Vernon _hmmm_ -ed in reply.

    "Tomorrow. I can take you, if you want to go."

    "Okay. I'd like that."

    Seungkwan smiled.

    "I'm not much of a swimmer, so we can go at sunset," Vernon said.

    "Then let's meet here tomorrow around 5 o'clock," Seungkwan replied.

    Vernon nodded, feeling strangely giddy.

                                                 ______________________________________________________________________________

 

    The next day passed quickly, with Vernon mostly lounging around his hotel room until 5 o'clock rolled around. He walked to the rock on the cliff, where they had promised to meet. Seungkwan, by the looks of things, had not arrived yet, so Vernon just stood and gazed out across the ocean as he waited.

    Suddenly, he heard a loud crunching sound and panting breaths. Running toward him with weariness, Seungkwan yelled, "Sorry! I unexpectedly had to stay longer at the park today. They needed help."

    Breathing heavily, he grabbed his thighs as he crouched over. 

    "Don't worry about it. I haven't been here for that long," Vernon reassured him.

    Seungkwan smiled. "Well then, let's get going. Follow me!"

    Following some imaginary trail that only Seungkwan could see, they made their way to the beach from the cliff. Along the way, Seungkwan sang songs about traveling, and somehow, that made Vernon enjoy the walk even more.

    They eventually reached the beach, and as they sat foot onto the sand, Vernon began to lift his head from staring at his feet as he walked. However, two soft hands quickly covered his eyes as he looked up. 

    Leaning to speak quietly into his ear, Seungkwan whispered, "Don't look yet."

    "Listen around you. Do you hear the waves? The birds? The wind? Now picture what you think the sun and the ocean will look like when you open your eyes. Whatever you picture, I can guarantee the real thing is a thousand times more beautiful," he continued.

    Vernon focused on the sounds first: the loud cries of the seagulls, the harsh crash of the waves. Then he tried to picture the sunset, thinking of all the beautiful ones he had seen. Somehow, none of them seemed to fit.

    "Now look." And Seungkwan lifted his hands from Vernon's eyes.

    And he was _right_. Nothing compared to the sight in front of him. The sky was a beautiful mix of pinks, purples, oranges, and blues. The ocean seemed to glow as the sun slowly sank down. Seagulls flew around and the wind blew powerfully. Vernon was absolutely mesmerized.

    He took a step back in shock. "This is breathtaking," he breathed.

    "Now you see what I mean."

    Vernon slowly nodded, his mouth hanging open slightly as he continued to gaze at the sky. They stood and watched together quietly as the sun completed its journey and the stars began to appear. 

    The sky was so clear. It was strange to be able to see so many stars after living in the city for so many years. 

    "I firmly believe this is one of the best views of the night sky in the world," Seungkwan said proudly. 

    Vernon had to agree.

    Seungkwan abruptly reached out and grasped Vernon's hand before pulling him down to lay on the sand and look up at the stars. However, he didn't let his hand go. Vernon kind of liked the feeling and the warmth of Seungkwan's fingers against his. 

    "This is my favorite way to look. It feels like you could just fall asleep under all the little lights in the sky if you wanted to."

    "I like it," Vernon replied softly. 

    Seungkwan began to hum quietly, staring up at the twinkling stars. Vernon let his eyes close for a few seconds, relaxing into the sound and the surroundings. After a few minutes, Seungkwan stopped and shifted into a new position, facing Vernon and gently smiling. Vernon faced him and returned the smile, really meaning it. 

    "Thank you, Seungkwan. This has been beautiful. I'm so glad you decided to show me."

    A soft look crossed Seungkwan's face for a moment. "You're welcome."

    They stared at each other for a few moments, the waves lapping at the shore around them in the darkness.    

    Seeming to finally realize their hands were still joined, Seungkwan sputtered and quickly let go. "Oh! I'm sorry. I hope that wasn't uncomfortable..."

    "It's fine." And it was.


	5. 5.

    The next day, rain came, painting the sky grey. The waves crashed with new fervor, fueled by the storm. Vernon knew it was a bad idea to venture out, so he spent the day lazing around his hotel room. Late in the afternoon, while watching a movie, he received a call. 

    "Hello?" he answered.

    "Hello, Mr. Chwe. I'm very sorry to interrupt your vacation time, but this couldn't wait," replied the voice of his secretary. "We have a problem with an investor. Them having stock in our business could really bring our value as a company up significantly, but they're being difficult."

    Vernon inwardly sighed, hearing those words. He then spent the next half hour trying to sort out the problem, putting him in an irritated mood. Deciding he needed to blow off some steam, he grabbed an umbrella and set out to find a place to eat.

    He ended up choosing a small restaurant near his hotel, not wanting to go too far away because of the rain. Vernon stepped inside and smiled at the warm, homely atmosphere. The lighting was low and each table had a small candle in a holder, along with comfy cushions on the seats. Already, it made Vernon feel a little better. There was a small bar area in the back, and since Vernon was alone, he made his way over there.

    He sat down next to an elderly man who gave him a small smile. "It's good to see some young people coming in here! We need a little more youthful spirit around here sometimes."

    Vernon chuckled softly at the comment. "I'll see what I can do about that, sir." 

    Answering with a laugh of his own, the old man launched into a story about how long the restaurant had been around and how long he'd been coming there. Vernon listened patiently, actually interested in what the man had to say.

    "It's been through a lot of staff over the years.  Never can seem to keep the same people working, but there's a young man working here right now that's around your age. He's quite a charming kid," said the man.

    "I thought I heard you talking about me!" a new voice interjected suddenly. 

    Vernon turned to face the new person and was surprised to see Seungkwan, in a waiter's uniform. _How many jobs did he work?_

    "Seungkwan?" Vernon said, questioning.  

    Seungkwan swiveled his head, finally noticing him. "Oh! Vernon, what are you doing here?"

    "Well, I came to eat. Do you work here too?"

    "Yeah. This is my second job, in addition to the park. Can I get you something? We can talk more once I put in your order; there aren't a lot of customers tonight because of the storm, so I can spare a few minutes," Seungkwan replied with a smile.

    "Okay," Vernon replied, rambling off a menu item that sounded good to eat.

    Seungkwan nodded once he was finished. "I'll be back," he called over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen.

    Vernon sat quietly for a few minutes, looking around the restaurant. Seungkwan eventually reappeared, carrying a small glass of water.

    "Thought I'd bring you something to drink," he explained. "Let's go sit down for a minute." He gestured to a small table in the corner.

    Once they relocated, Seungkwan spoke once again, "Well, as you can see, this is my other place of work. It's not amazing, but I'm happy here. I get to see lots of interesting people every day. How about you, Vernon? I don't think you've told me what you do."

    "Um...I work at a company. I'm just a businessman. It's not incredibly exciting," Vernon sighed, staring into his glass.

    "Still, it's pretty amazing that you work for an actual company!" 

    Vernon lowered his head, embarassed at the praise. 

    "If you don't mind me asking, you're not from here are you? Are you here on a business trip?"

    "You're right. I'm from Seoul. I'm actually here on a personal vacation, though," Vernon replied.

    "Oh really? Well the-----." Seungkwan was suddenly interrupted by the elderly man from earlier yelling across the room.

    "Seungkwan! It's Friday night karaoke time; come up to the stage and give us a treat!"

    Seungkwan went red at the words, glancing at Vernon who just motioned for him to go to the stage. Seungkwan glanced back and forth a few times and then practically skipped to the stage, finding sudden confidence.

    Climbing the steps, he grabbed a microphone laying on the side of the stage. A small gathering of elderly men had formed at the bottom of the small stage. They cheered loudly as Seungkwan held the mic up to his lips.

    The song was faster than those Vernon had normally heard him sing, but it still suited his voice extremely well. As he perfectly executed most of the high notes, Seungkwan began to get excited and started to dance around on the stage. This just made the elderly men cheer even louder. It was strange to see, at least eight old men cheering and jumping up and down to the beat of a song.

    Vernon couldn't control his laughter as the song progressed. He felt free and loose the more he smiled at Seungkwan. The ending chorus began, and Seungkwan started dancing even more and jumping up and down. The old men, seeing this, yelled loudly and ran onto the stage. They began to dance around Seungkwan as he finished the song with a flourish.

    When it was over, Vernon was absolutely stunned. He had never seen anything like that in his life. They had all looked so happy and full of joy, and it made a part of Vernon feel somewhat small and sad in comparison. 

    "Glad I get to do this every Friday. This boy never disappoints!" yelled one man.

    "If you did this more than once a week, you'd break your back!" another answered.

    They all laughed at the comment, and Seungkwan chatted for a minute before making his way back to Vernon. 

    He smiled sheepishly as he moved closer. "Sorry about that. It's become a tradition. We do it every Friday. I bet you probably haven't seen anything like it before..."

    Vernon chuckled slightly. "I can't say I have, but it made me feel energized."

    "Glad it could help," Seungkwan said. Suddenly, a look of horror crossed his face. "Oh no! I forgot to go get your food; it's probably going to be really cold by now... I'll be back!"

    He ran to the restaurant's kitchen and came back out in the span of a few seconds, carrying a small plate of food. Setting it in front of Vernon, he took a seat across from him. Vernon ate quickly due to forgetting to make himself lunch earlier in the day. Seungkwan silently watched him as he chewed, resting his hand on cheek. 

    Vernon wondered if he was hungry as well. "Want some?"

    Seungkwan shook his head, "No thanks. I was just watching you enjoy the food. I'm glad you like it."

    Vernon did like it.

    Suddenly, a beeping noise began. Seungkwan stiffened. He frantically patted his pockets, eventually fishing out a ringing phone. 

    He looked across to Vernon. "Sorry, I have to take this."

    Vernon nodded in reply and Seungkwan answered the call. "Hello? Is everything okay?"

    Garbled noise could be heard in reply, but Seungkwan seemed to understand. 

    "So it's nothing serious, right?"

    More noise answered.

    "Okay good, you're coming home, right?" 

    Seungkwan paused. 

    "Be safe, okay? See you soon." 

    He ended the call and let out a sigh. Vernon was tempted to ask what had happened but knew it wasn't his business to know. So he just stayed quiet.  
    Seungkwan eventually spoke, "I had fun tonight. Thank you for coming. I'm sorry, but I have to hurry home."

    "Um, if it's okay we could maybe walk together? I brought an umbrella and I know it's still raining," Vernon offered. He didn't know exactly why he suggested that.  
    Seungkwan looked surprised, "Actually, that would be perfect. I forgot an umbrella."

    They gathered up their things, Seungkwan let his boss know he was leaving, and then they were out the door. 

    As they trudged up the sidewalk, Vernon could tell Seungkwan was acting differently than earlier. He hadn't tried to make conversation, just silently walked while staring ahead. His jaw was set tight.

    Vernon decided to say something. "I don't know exactly what happened, but I just want to let you know that it's okay to be angry or sad. Don't try to hold it in around me. I don't mind."

    Seungkwan turned his head and stared at Vernon. He didn't speak for a few minutes.

    "It's just... I'm worried for someone. They were sick and getting better, but they've had another scare, so I'm slightly concerned," Seungkwan finally admitted.

    "I just...kind of want to cry."

    "So cry," Vernon replied softly.

    And Seungkwan did. It wasn't pretty, but that didn't matter. Tears fell, dripping down his face. He whimpered quietly, trying and failing to wipe his eyes. Holding the umbrella steady with one hand, Vernon reached into his pocket for a tissue. Finding it, he gently gripped Seungkwan's chin, steadying him. He dabbed under his eyes as Seungkwan began to hiccup. Staring at the sad face of Seungkwan made him feel like he wanted to comfort him as much as possible. So, he reached his hands around Seungkwan's waist, pulling him into a hug.

    Seungkwan breathed heavily, eyes still watering.

    "It's okay. Don't worry. I'm sure everyting will be fine," Vernon whispered into Seungkwan's ear.

    Seungkwan nodded, burrowing into Vernon's chest. 

    And, standing there in the rain, Vernon thought there was no place he would rather be.


End file.
